Go Ahead Leave!
by Fea-Varcion
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGE! Finding someone after a long search, he, Kyouya, tried his best to manage through the pain of that fateful day. He ended out being watched and what is this... A litte something, read and find out! Plz Review
1. The Beginning

Hello everyone since this is my first story, I really hope you guys like it! Of course it's a HibaMuku, MukuHiba, 6918,1869 (which ever one you want )and If you find some thing wrong, then hopefully i'll make A better story! Also, sorry for the tragic beginning. Now, on with the story XD!

_Death..._

_In the eyes of the litte boy that was forced to watched his parents die. He was so stunned he couldn't move from the chains, binding him to the wall and the floor. He had to watch as his dad was shot to death, and his mother, the litte boy didn't know what they were doing to her. The only thing he was able to make out was the blood dripping from her insides. They killed her. They..They.. Raped her. Blood splattered on the ash-eyed little boy. As the blood landed on him from his own dead parents. "Now, what to do with the kid boss." One of 'them' said. "The same as the mother, just dont kill him, I want him to live with the horror hunting him, for ever." The boss said._

_"What are..are y-you go..ing t-to do?" The little boy stammered only to hear "Nothing, like your parents."_

_Then they raped him. _

'That damn dream again, it pisses me off. What can I do to get rid of it?' The jet black haired boy thought, while just finishing getting dressed his ash-eyes no longer filling with anything but the coldness, no longer having the need of any feeling. He headed downstairs, ate breakfast, fed is hedgehog and his bird, and he was off to School. Had only been 6'o clock and he was already at the school in 5 minuets flat.(**A/N: **Yes he did live just that close.)

An hour later the DC come in their 'office' for a meeting with all the other committee members in the school, and of course Hibari wasn't listening to any of the people's he just was looking outside watching as the students started to gather and come in. "Humf." Was all he said.

"Is everything okay chairman? You've seem very distant lately, is it because of the attack's recently?"

"Hm. Are you saying that I care about you fools, Kusakabe."

"No, I guess not Kyo-sama."

"Okay then, I'm leaving meeting over."

"Bu-But we didn't disscuss-"

"Ciao" Then Hibari walks out the room.

**'New Destination: Kokoyu Middle School'**

"Mukuro-sama, some Namimori kid is comming, and he took care of the front guards!" Yelled one of his subordinants.

"All right, Ken watch out, I have some thing to do now."

"Okay, Mukuro-sama."

"Kufufufu, get ready chairman, i've been watching you for a while now"

**-END-**

Sorry the story is so short. I have something to do tomorrow, so I have to rest, when I come back I'll try to get the story up as fast as I can!

**I DONT OWN ANY KHR, IF I DID IT WOULD END OUT LIKE THIS!**

Plz R&R!


	2. Arrival

OMG OMG OMG. I am sooo sorry for making the people who read this story wait soo long. I promise now that I have my own laptop that I can get these done faster! Anyway's with the story that I need to make longer next time. Hope you like!

**-Start-**

_"Kufufufu, get ready chairman, I've been watching you for a while now"_

"Mukuro-sama he arrived faster than expected! What should we do?" Ken asked as he watched his boss take care of the 'fools' that he seemed not to like because they became 'pests' to his 'area' he so complained.

"Mukuro-sama are you sure that we should do this? It's only one person after all." Kakapi asked

"It's fine Chikusa I am going to handle him so no need to worry. Take care of the rest for the people that need out in this school." Mukuro replied while hearing Ken ask "What people?"

"Kufufufufu, just go I'm sure I'll win this battle."

"Mukuro-sama are you sure he may look skinny and all but he can pack a punch!" Ken replied.

**-With Kyoya-**

"Ugh, all these pointless people. Do they not have any real fighters?" Kyouya asked while literally killing the last bit of people.

When he finished 'kicking to death' the last person he at last walked into the building. Walking up the steps floor by floor, getting lost several times, he arrived in front of a half open door. Upon seeing this, his curiosity kicked in. He walked right in seeing a body on a couch across from where he was standing.

"So I come in to find a rare dark blue pineapple. How weird." Kyouya's said.

"Kufufufufufufu, Hey this is not a pineapple as you say. This is a sign of invincibility." Mukuro said pointing to his 'pineapple' shaped hair.

"Wao, how about we just fight here, we'll then see what it means."

Clinging weapons at each other for about an hour into the fight, Mukuro, used his illusions to weaken Kyouya. He started by knocking him to the ground. He then started to 'kick the life out' of his ribs.

"I bet your wondering how I knew that you were bit by a mosquito aren't you. Well that's simple you can say Trident Shamal 'works for me' if you will." He said stopping the dreadful kicking, then leaning in closer to him, pulling his silky jet black hair to make Kyouya face to face with him.

"Though I wonder how you taste." Mukuro said bringing his face closer to Kyouya's. Ignoring his struggles, he kissed him right on the lips.

**-End-**

I know I Know I hate cliffhangers too but I promise I'll try to update **EVERY SUNDAY!** So, yeah I know also that it is short but starting next chapie it will be longer when It goes on okay!

PLZ R&R and thank you!


	3. I'll give you three words pervert

Hey, sorry again for missing my said date. It's all worth it though right? Anyways I'll also like I said before try to make them longer. From now on if I miss the story on Sunday then I will have it on Wednesday. That should sound fair. Now the story!

**-Start-**

_"Though I wonder how you taste." Mukuro said bringing his face closer to Kyouya's. Ignoring his struggles, he kissed him right on the lips._

"Herbi-'' Kyouya tried to complete his sentence.

"You know Kyouya you are an attractive boy do you not know that?" Mukuro asked. "I'm interested in you Kyou- Kun."He said letting go of the limp body that was struggling to get up from the beating he had took earlier.

"Ka-kami-kuro-s-su her-bi-vore!" Kyouya managed to strain out. "Well that's whenever you get up I wouldn't mind being bit by you. You don't have aids so I don't mind, ne?" Mukuro stated while pressuring a foot on Kyouya's back.

"Neh, j- jerk ge-get o-off of m-me" Kyouya tried to say getting the breaths out, struggling to talk.

Mukuro did get of only to toss Kyouya over so that he was now lying on his back. After that, he then started to unbutton Kyouya's shirt.

"Now that that's done I'll cater to my own whims do you understand? You shouldn't try to test me." Mukuro said. Now at his pants.

"Well then- would – y-you get o-off o-f my pers-on."Kyouya struggled to make him stop, to no avail.

"Why Kyouya how hot you are. I would love to see your body in action." Mukuro said while he finished taking off his own clothing. Using his illusions he tied up Kyouya's arms to the ceiling, having a chain come down pulling Kyouya up from the cuffs. With Kyouya now practically standing naked Mukuro took advantage of this.

"My dear Kyouya why don't we have an unregretable time having done it?"

"No, but I'll give you three words, perv 'just do it' bastard." Kyouya said trying to make his fingers in the number three forming a w.

"Well then I do think you're ready" Mukuro said putting a hand on the others member. "Let's do this".


	4. Why are you doing all this?

_"Well then I do think you're ready" Mukuro said putting a hand on the others member. "Let's do this"._

"Get the fu... No let... Go stop!"Hibari panted in between harsh breaths as Mukuro was squeezing his member.

"No, you called me a perv so soon enough we'll find out how much of a perv I can be, Neh." Mukuro said before he started to lick the member.

"So taking it slow is your way of fu… Ummf…" Hibari asked before mukuro's cock went into his mouth. Mukuro ended out changing their positions so that Mukuro was on top and Hibari struggling on the bottom.

"Aw, look at that, you are so cute aren't you. I simply want you to prepare me so that I would do better but let's see how this works out, hmm?" Mukuro asked just in case Kyouya wasn't going to understand. Mukuro got off Hibari then let go of his member.

"You –really—are—dis -dis- disgusting. Why won't y-you leave me –a-lone-b-bastard." Hibari managed to struggle out from the faint breaths he had.

"Simple, because it I do leave you alone then what else or who else am I going to have as a play toy. Ken and Chikusa are with each other, M.M thinks she's my hoe, which of course she's not, and then I have the hot boy from the dc to be there for me. So at that thought what the heck why not, and well, I got you here did I not?" Mukuro said "Now don't you fell a bit better knowing why I did this? I let you go for now, but you'll be under surveillance at all times, do you understand that?" Mukuro said as he let go of Kyouya and started to gather all of his clothes.

"Why are you even doing all this Mukuro?" Hibari said getting a headache then fainting.


	5. My unforgetable past with them

_This chapter is about some things that happened later after Kyouya was raped. So I hope you like it._

"_**Why are you even doing all this Mukuro?" Hibari said getting a headache then fainting**__._

"_Hibari!" Yelled from his very old grandmother around 70-80." Get your butt down here you have to go to school! That I thought was clear to you before! Your Mother… Opps!" She stopped herself before it got any worse. _

"_I'm coming gran-gran!" Hibari yelled back. Now he was on his way down the steps and now out the door. "Bye-Bye gran-gran." He said as he ran out the door._

'_Oh that boy, surely is something special ain't he my daughter. Aw, I just hope that incident won't haunt him forever.' She thought looking up in the sky. ' I hope your okay up there dear. I miss ya why did this have to happen.' She then started to cry. 'Thank god he didn't hear that.' _

_During that time Hibari was almost at the school.(He had to live close so he won't get lost, and that incident won't happen again.)The school gates were getting ready to close and all the kids rushed to their new classes. This was the beginning of the new transfer student, named Kyouya Hibari, and this is how it went._

_- Kyouya Pov-_

'_Wao, this school is amazing, but if I keep my uncaring attitude up people would stop bothering me. After all they could understand right? But they can become a pain in an instant. Well my first year in second grade should be somewhat interesting." Kyouya thought walking into his new classroom._

"_Don't forget to turn in your homework over the summer break kids." The teacher said as the children were walking into the class. "I have all the same kids from last year. Oh yes! Sir, would you like to introduce yourself to the class." I'm guessing he was talking to me. So I got up and went to the front of the class._

'_Mean like and uncaring Kyouya.' I thought " Hibari Kyouya, I don't care what you do leave me out of it. Got it?" I said sternly. Looking around the class room I saw everyone had a confused look on their face, some looked scared._

"_Th-thank you Ky-Kyouya F-for Th-those kind words." The teacher said while I walked to an empty seat which unfortunately was the only open seat there was. Sitting near some weird brown haired kid with wild hair and big brown eyes and a peitie form, a silver haired kid with a weird octopus like head and normal form, then next to him was a short spiky haired happy-go-lucky smile( I knew I was going to hate him) and a more athletic body._

_Then a girl came in short probably about upper mid-back hair, color brown-red( more red by the way)walked through the door. She also had a small frame and she looked pretty playful ( wasn't gonna' like her either) walked over to the table and sat next to me. _

"_Hey you must be new here, I'm gonna' give a good impression-" (What the hell? A good impression, so what does she have in mind for the rest of the school year? Weird bitch I tell you.) "–He he, funny kid I ain't a bitch got it?"( What the hell, can she read minds?)" Yes I can, now my name is Rachel Arieo, Nice to meet cha'." _

"_Okay, Hibari Kyouya, I really don't want you in my way. You three are?" _

"_Tsunayoshi Sawada. Just call me Tsuna okay." 'Yeah, don't like him'. _

"_Hayato Gokudrea, call me Gokudera." 'He'll irritate me later on, but right now he's okay'. _

"_Takeshi Yamamoto, Yamamoto is fine 'kay." 'So his name is Yamamoto I'll watch out for him and his 'smile of doom' then'._

'_This is where and when my life was turned upside down.'_

_**Thank you for reading, whenever I get this schedule down I'll be able to make another story with Rachel as one of the main characters in the story but for now we have this nice story. The next couple of chapters will have**__**to be about Kyouya's past for a little to know what Kyouya meant in the last chapter, so I hope you enjoyed and I DO NOT OWN KHR! Thank You. Also, told ya the story would get longer and to those who reviewed I love ya and I'll send Kyouya to come and kiss ya! R&R **_


	6. Hello I am Rokudo Mukuro!

**Man, So sosososososo (Rushed letters, he he) sorry. I have been so busy lately so I'm not really sure how many chapters I can put up for the next couple of weeks. But either way I do not own KHR or any of the characters (well except Rachel) and please enjoy the story! With a smile that I finally put up another chapter so REVIEW how u feel! (Ha, JK, JK)**

'_This is where and when my life was turned upside down.'_

"Hey, Hibari have a good day today at school okay!" Gran-Gran yelled as I ran through the door.

"Okay, Okay, I'll be sure to get you something when I'm coming home. Later!" I yell, still looking ahead.

"That is not necessary dear!" I hear Gran-Gran yell back. 'I don't want another dead body dragged up to my door at all young blood.' She thought.

By that time Kyouya was already near the school. (He can never be late. He, he! Short Hibari legs (hint: Fon) Yeah!) He see's all the crowds around the school and he angers a bit. 'I wonder, who is this new person that is supposed to be in our class this year. Well, that's what I heard from Elvis man or kid, boy, thing.' (I don't even have to say who it is do I, surely not but Hibari already knows Kusakabe. )

'Now that I'm in this class room I can finally think of a way to get away from all of these ridiculous idiots. Crowding hoes. (Bad language, huh?) I wonder, hopefully no one is at that table today…. Spoke to soon.' I looked around to see the same group sitting there chatting, like herbivores. 'Damn, those damn idiots.' Trying my hardest to get out of the classroom, they, spot, me!

"Hey Kyouya get your butt over here. We were waitin' for yah!" That. Was. Rachel!

"Yeah, it seems lonely without your glower watching us. Ha, ha!" Yam. Ma. Mo. To!

"I have a problem..." I attempted to say.

"Is it feminine problems, my ma has them all the time." 'What, no, damn it woman!'

"No, now Hayato, Takeshi, Sawada, And Rachel, There is a problem _with you_ and I want you all to move do you understand me. There is another table over there, one lonely kid looking for friends, talk to the damned thing maybe you'll like em'. I simply wish to be alone, got it?" I said hopefully getting them to finally leave me alone. "I also wonder, where did that table come from, if I knew that was there the I wouldn't be here right now."

"Hello my name is, Rokudo Mukuro, I hope I can fit in for the couple of days I'll be here. I wish to make many good friends." He said with the weirdest facial expression ever, a happy creepy smile. 'Though he sounds foreign, maybe French, ha no!'

"Just to let you know students he is Italian. Just in case do not ask him about…"

"No, no everything can be fine here that's perfect. I'm more than happy to talk about my past."

"Okay, then why do I feel like you were one of the kids who were with me, the ones who, who were raped, just last year. I remember, you helped them, picking who would go next. Weren't you?" I shouted as calmly as I could. It was not working, at all.

"Ok, Yeah I was there, but, it confuses me, your question, you seemed to have also mixed me up. The one that helped them was my older brother, boy, the one that was against them, was me." He answered calmly.

"The main on enjoyed to rape you, at that time I was able to escape, I am surprised that they let you live, young boy."

**OKAY Minna, everything is starting to heat up. I really want to make a Sengoku Basara fan fiction. That's where my fandom has lately gone. Anyway please, please, please R&R! Kid Kyouya will visit you when you do! ;D **


	7. I'm back?

**Welcome everybody it is so nice to review for you all again. I know I wasn't updating lately, but I was working on another story currently. Though I will try to get the stories longer and done and up faster. **

**I don't own KHR so don't ask.**

**-Start- **

"The main one enjoyed raping you, at that time I was able to escape, and I am surprised that they let you live, young boy."

"_I don't like you…" Kyouya said to Mukuro for the 30__th__ time that day._

"_Yes, I realized that, on the 3__rd__ call that you told me… You don't have to keep saying that." Mukuro replied calmly._

"_Then go to hell, bastard." Kyouya countered, though they weren't arguing to begin with._

"_I've been to hell already, I don't mind going back. After all I never wanted to mention, it wasn't that bad." _

"_Wow no way, you went to hell? Were you being a bad boy?" Rachel asked interrupting the talk._

"_Yes I was."_

"_Cool, I'm so amazed at that, so interested!" Rachel replied looking straight into Mukuro's mismatched eyes. "Is that why you have different colored eyes?"_

"_Yes it is. So do you mind?" Mukuro asked backing away from Rachel's weird stare._

"_Well, now would you move? I really don't want you here, and you ruined my life." Kyouya finally said again._

"_Ku fu fu, you amaze me, though follow me." Mukuro said grabbing Kyouya's hand and dragging him to a secluded place, the most secluded place at the school._

"_Where are you taking me?" Kyouya said while he was being dragged to an unknown place. 'As long as I was in this school I didn't know about this place. So how did he know about it?'_

"_I'm gonna show you a little 'ability' that me and my brother know of." Mukuro said letting go of the smaller boy. He then started to remove his clothes, letting his belt fall to the floor. "Let me tell you something before I do anything. Will you wake up?"_

'Huh? What was that, where am I?' Kyouya woke from his sleep and began to look around and he soon noticed he was in a room, someone's bed, naked, and he had some type of choker with a little gem on it. 'Ok now what the hell is this?' Kyouya thought until he heard the door open, Mukuro came inside.

"Dear boy, you finally woke, that's good."

**-End-**

**I an actually sorry that this came out so short… It looked longer in the book. Though this is my first story I will try to still update it whenever I can.**


	8. The colored necklace

"_Dear boy, you finally woke, that's good."_

"What am I doing here, Where am i?" Kyouya said getting up from the bed and walking to Mukuro, stupid move. As soon as he got close enough Mukuro grabbed Kyouya's wrist and pulled him out the room, they made it around the building and made it to what looked like a conference room, and it had all of Mukuro's followers in there. Mukuro sat on his little couch and made Kyouya sit on him.

"This boy here…" Mukuro pointed to Kyouya "will be with us for a while, so all I am going to say about this is, no one touches him but me. Is that clear?" Mukuro said looking at his followers they all nodded. "You are under lock down, now do you understand that?" Mukuro said looking at Kyouya. Kyouya only looked at him with angered eyes. After a few minutes, the group cleared and Mukuro walked Kyouya to a kitchen. The kitchen wasn't nice and it wasn't clean either. Kyouya watched as Mukuro talked to Ken and Chikusa (He only knew the names when Mukuro said them) and he soon returned back. Later that day Kyouya was brought out the building and they had different clothes on.

"This is my clothes, so don't mess it up." Mukuro said walking in the lead.

"Where are we going?" Kyouya said looking at the Gem around his neck glow white. He looked at it in question.

"The necklace, it lets me know where you are at all times. The colors work like this." He gave Kyouya a paper that was made out of illusions.

***White- outside/ with holder**

**Black- Upset/ some cases normal**

**Orange- Alone, lost, not with holder**

**Indigo- Lonely**

**Purple- Love, with lover only**

**Red- Love/ Regular**

**Blue- Sad, uncared for, unhappy***

"This tells me what I am doing while, what, I would, or wouldn't be with you?"

"Yes, there are some that isn't on there like Yellow."

"What is yellow?"

"Randomly aroused, in other words…"

"Don't say it!"

"We can get along, now can't we?"

"Don't worry we could make some exceptions…."

"Don't get a naughty mind now, we are going to a store, I'm hungry." Mukuro said arriving at a small store. He bought his favorite food, chocolate and Kyouya asked for a Hamburger, which made Mukuro a bit shocked. Mukuro never knew that Kyouya liked that type of food.

"Thank you, Mukuro you aren't the same person that I knew in the past. You are different, but I don't know how…"

"That's like me saying that I love you, I couldn't care less, I really want you to understand, I hate the fact that I can't, I can't understand, my feelings for anything." Mukuro took a bit of the chocolate. "The racking in my brain, I thought I could understand." At this the necklace turned indigo.

'Am I lonely, is that even me? I can't understand him well anyway.' Kyouya thought looking at the necklace turn pink. 'Pink? What does that mean?' "Mukuro what does pink mean?" He looked at Mukuro think for a minute, then he said "Confused, why?"

"The necklace is pink, oh how I would love to know how your emotions are."

"What do you mean?"

"I possibly care for you…"

Thank you for reading and I will try to type the next chapter, a bit faster anyway!

R&R!


	9. We can start the love

**Hello Minna~~ nice to 'see' you again! I hope you enjoy this next chapter of the story. Well not much to say but, I hope you know Kyouya and Mukuro are getting a bit closer if you wanna ask.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Warning: The beginning of love…?**

**-Start-**

_"I possibly care for you…"_

"Y-you what?" Kyouya asked stumbling over his own feet. He stopped and looked at Mukuro with a blushed face.

"You heard me; I'm not saying it again…" Mukuro said turning around and continuing to walk forward. They were headed back to Kokyou land, Mukuro wanted sleep before it became dark. "Normally I don't come outside, but I thought that maybe you wanted to take a breath from inside the place." He said walking farther ahead. He had no clue that Kyouya's necklace was glowing purple.

'Can we get along?' Kyouya thought following Mukuro back to Kokyou land.

-**Kokyou land-**

"Well Kyouya do you wish to sleep?" Mukuro said watching the small pale frame walk to his bed.

"I'm sleeping with you, huh?"

"Yep, now I'm not sleeping yet… So let's have some fun." Mukuro said grabbing Kyouya's slim arm and lifting the shirt he gave him earlier.

"Get off of me!" Kyouya yelled trying to pry his hand free from the taller man.

"Shush, you are my toy…"

**-End-**

**Man to day and cutting things short, I wonder why? Oh well this was just short chapters any way. Maybe at 15 chapters this story will end? I don't know but, I will have that limit. It was a nice plot until I had something else in mind… Oh I got an idea! Maybe this can have a sequel; I just gotta change things around for that sequel to happen. R&R!**


	10. And I am a cat?

**I love to think that I am Reborn! I know that's random but I thank you for the 6 reviews. So I tried to make this chapter longer, but I was sleepy, the sickness is getting to me…**

**Disclaimer: I won't own this show**

**Warning: (Do I go warnings in this story? I really forgot…) Kyouya is a cat**

**-Start-**

Kyouya woke staring at the man that he was sleeping with, the night before he was forced to sleep with him because he wasn't trusted with anyone else. The only thing Kyouya remembered was when he fell asleep before Mukuro, who knows what he could have done to him in his sleep. He only remembered Mukuro trying to sexually harass him the night before. Kyouya took note that the clothes he was wearing was on the floor and He and Mukuro was naked, sharing a blanket. Kyouya tried to get up without walking the other but when he was almost off the bed Mukuro grabbed his hand, Kyouya jumped at the sudden grasp.

"Where are you going?"

"I wanted to get the clothes, and go to the bathroom." Kyouya said, Mukuro let go of his hand and turned in the bed, Kyouya got up and gathered his clothes. "Surely we didn't do that, did we?"

"If you talking about sex then yes we did… And at the end I made sure I did something to you, two things actually."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you not notice the cat tail and the ears as well?" Mukuro turned his head to look at the small naked boy.

"N-No I didn't notice, but I did feel weird…"

"That's not from you being a cat…"

"Huh?"

"…. Nothing…."

Kyouya walked towards the bathroom after feeling something in his stomach he threw up. Hearing the sound of throw up hitting the toilet, Mukuro chuckled in amusement. Kyouya soon turned on the shower to only squeal a few minutes later at the cold water Mukuro changed it to. This made Mukuro laugh even more. Then when Kyouya was trying to get dressed, Mukuro made the clothes disappear. Kyouya's tail ripped through the back of his pants and wrapped itself around his waist, wrapping around twice. "Mukuro stop messing with me like this…" Kyouya said trying to get his tail from around him, Mukuro smiled at this in amusement.

"Wow you are cute…"

"I want to sleep…" Kyouya said holding his skinny black tail.

"And I want to have another round with you, but that won't happen." Mukuro said getting up and using his illusions to make him clean and have another pair of clothes on. "And look, with you standing like that you blush so much, what's with that? Are you nervous?" Mukuro asked since he did not see the necklace, he walked over and kissed Kyouya on the lips. "Later on you'll have to deal with my favorite sex game." He whispered walking out the door. "Stay here."

"I don't want to play any type of game…" Kyouya said blushing even more, he sat onto the bed and looked at the place better. "Is this really where I have to stay from now on? I hate it here, Mukuro I have no idea what you did to me, what did you do to me…?"

**-End-**

**I was planning for it to be longer, but maybe I wasn't in a good mood, I went to the point and I still am. But the chapters have been updating now, so look forward to the next chapter soon!**

**Thank you and R&R!**


	11. My pregnant Neko!

**Hi there every one. I really wanted to finish this chapter before I fell asleep; I really needed music to concentrate for so long. But now that I posted this I can peacefully sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this lovely show, but the story yes out of imagination.**

**Warning: A pregnant cat becomes bigger in the stomach area.**

**Start**

Kyouya walked into the bathroom for the 5th time that day, he took another shower and cleaned the bathroom for the 10th time that day. Within those 5 times that he went in he took a shower then cleaned the bathroom to take another shower, then he would leave and come back in an hour later, and this was irritating Mukuro. So when Kyouya was headed back to the bathroom Mukuro grabbed his arm and put him on his lap.

"Kyouya that is the last time you are taking a shower until later on today." Mukuro said nibbling at his ear.

"Mukuro, I gotta go pee." Kyouya said like a blunt child.

"What the hell?" Mukuro let him jump off his lap and run into the bathroom, he heard the toilet and the sink then the shower once again, "Kyouya!" Mukuro opened the bathroom door, turned off the pipe and grabbed the wet, naked, and cold Kyouya by the waist out of the bathroom.

"Why did you do that?" Kyouya said a bit angered, the necklace changed with it.

"You need to stop taking so many showers…"

"No!"

"Hey…"

"…"

"I need you to listen."

"No, go suck a dick!" Kyouya said turning around having his tail wrap around him, his ears were back, and he climbed under a blanket.

"Kyouya you are really irritating me…" Mukuro said grabbing Kyouya's foot making him slide out from under the blanket.

"Go to hell!"

"Kyouya go ahead and take your shower."

"Okay." Kyouya said getting up, kissing Mukuro in the cheek and walking into the bathroom for his 7th shower that day.

"My dear, he will be a big handful. I had to go and get the boy pregnant…" Mukuro inwardly cursed himself until Kyouya walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"I'm back!"

"I can see that…"

"Don't get smart with me."

"Um, I think you need to be watching your mouth."

"B-But 'starts to cry' I didn't do anything…" Kyouya said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Wow so many moods… What a mood swing…" Mukuro said grabbing Kyouya's small arms and once again setting him on his lap. Kyouya struggled to get up but soon gave up and fell asleep on Mukuro's lap. "My god, you are so cute." Mukuro whispered in Kyouya's sleeping ear.

-5 hours later-

"Mukuro get up!" Kyouya yelled in his ear.

"W-what...?" Mukuro jumped and held his ear.

"I'm hungry…"

"I had a feeling you were going to say something like that…"

**-End-**

**As you know it should have been longer, but like I wrote before I am sick and very sleepy, so please R&R! :D**


	12. Oh so lovely

**Hello everyone! Another long awaited chapter of Katekyo's Go Ahead Leave! As you know I should be able to post at least 2 chapters of the story!**

**Disclaimer: How many times must I say, I don't own it!**

**Warning: A level of Yaoi has arrived!**

**-Start-**

**Chapter 12: My Winner!**

Yes another normal day at the rundown fun land, known as Kokyou. Kyouya was once again taking his o' lovely shower. Once he came out he was greeted by Mukuro who in return gave him a plate of food.

"What?" Kyouya said grabbing the plate assuming it was for him.

"You have the food already, baby kitty."

"When will you turn me back into a regular human?"

"You were regular?"

"Don't say it like that!"

"Kyouya..." Mukuro grabbed Kyouya's rather small arm and took the plate with his other hand. He then pushed Kyouya to the bed and started to unbutton the shirt Kyouya just put on. Mukuro after all told him he was a toy, but in the end he pulled down Kyouya's boxers and stared at the naked body beneath him. Mukuro used a hand and grabbed Kyouya's small wrists bringing them over his head. He then used an illusion to lock the wrists in place, which resulted in Kyouya struggling to get up. He soon undressed himself and stood in front of Kyouya's small frame, grabbing the tail that purposely moved in the way as he moved closer he also placed another hand on Kyouya's member. It sent a feeling of pleasure through his body, Kyouya's back arched. Mukuro pushed two fingers inside Kyouya's hole, realizing that it was harder with him being a cat, he turned him to normal.

**Never have I realized how short this story was, I really have no idea how I made it this way... R&R! **


	13. Sexy last day, for you and me

**Yes finally two chapters of this in one day! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it!**

**Warning: A Cat is back to normal and Yaoi has come!**

**-Start-**

**Chapter 13: Adventure in a skylark**

"Kyouya, you look so adorable right now. It makes me think if I wanted to fuck you or not... But I do." Mukuro said with a smile plastered on his face, well more of a seductive smirk...

"S-shut up, and let me- AH!" Kyouya screamed when he felt Mukuro's fingers playing inside his body, hitting a bundle of nerves giving Kyouya some of the best pleasure in a while. Mukuro soon pulled out his fingers and removed his hand atound Kyouya's pre-cum filled member and licked the access cum off his fingers. He then aligned himself with Kyouya's hole and entered fast and hard. Which earned a yelp from Kyouya. Kyouya yelled throughout the whole thing, filling the pain moving quickly inside him, he couldn't move his arms and the warm motions inside him were either harder than the last or more pleasureable than the last. After a long hurtful time Kyouya came followed by Mukuro, who came inside Kyouya sending the warm liquid through his body. After Mukuro let go, Kyouya's body remained limp on the bed, with his hands just now being freed from the cuffs and bed.

"Wow, you really are adorable." Mukuro said stroking Kyouya's sweaty cheek. "And you surely do know how to yell..."

"Mukuro, I thought you weren't supposed to do stuff like that with people who are pregnant... Why did you do it now?" Kyouya asked getting up from the bed and attempting to strech his sore back, he also was trying to overcome the shaking in his legs and body.

"Kyouya, I can do what ever I want, that means, if I want to touch you I can."He said placing a hand on Kyouya's slightly growing stomach, "I want to kiss you then I can kiss you." He said pecking Kyouya's lips. "And because I want you, I can have you. I already showed you how possesive I can be. I love you." Mukuro said hugging Kyouya's body, when he felt something wet on his stomach he let go. "Maybe we should take a bath now..."

**And there you have it the end of the story. I could have put it in the other chapter but no, this is the end of the series. The sequel should be up soon enough, and let me update my profile...R&R!**


End file.
